mahoushoujo_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
ENTER 80
is the ENTER 80 published in the Weekly Shōnen Champion of the Akita Shoten publishing house Previous of the chapter in the Weekly Shōnen Champion., being the Chapter 135 of the manga of Mahou Shoujo Site written and illustrated by Kentaro Sato. Synopsis Aya's voice wonders where she is while she remembers that she must protect her friends. In a neighborhood, Louise Misumi is walking quietly when a fat man approaches her saying that he has been watching her for quite some time and asking for an appointment, Louise looks at him badly by irritating the man that in a fit of anger tries attack her sexually, however, the man is teleported onto a road sign, leaving Louise the time to escape and go and call the police. In an interrogation room, Kiichiro Misumi interrogates the man saying that he is a bastard and a sick after he traumatized his little sister, Kiichiro threatens the man by telling him that if he did it again he would have to prepare for the worst. In the Misumi family apartment, after coming home from work, Kiichiro sees his adoptive sisters, Alice and Louise playing a video game, Louise asks to her adoptive brother if he wants to play as well, Kiichiro gets angry. On a street, a boy named Haruto is taking a bike ride with his girlfriend, the girl asks him if as adults they will marry, Haruto says that obviously is true, that they will stay together in all school years, Haruto says that he love the girl for all his life, the girl says he loves him, Haruto repeats the same thing saying his name, revealing that his girlfriend is Isoko Anjou. In the Anazawa family apartment, the loan sharks have drugged Mr. Anazawa and they get ready to hang him to make it look like suicide, the blond loan tells to his friend to hurry because Mrs. Anazawa could come back at any moment, both turn around to see three policemen who have appeared out of nowhere, while the policemen wonder how they ended up there, one of them pecks at the two loan sharks who are preparing a man's suicide, they arrest them, thus saving Nijimi's father. Nijimi and her brother embrace their father in tears happy that the man is well, Nijimi's mother says thanks to Mikado to have been on her daughter's side, Mr. Anazawa wonders how the police got in, his wife says that she has no idea, Nijimi says maybe someone used a spell, Mikado says that magic doesn't exist, while Nijimi gets angry with her. At the Sakaki family house, the spouses Sakaki are happy that their daughter managed to qualify as a Hunk Academy finalist, however, the girl is angry for unknown reasons, Mrs. Sakaki suggests going out to dinner out to celebrate, Mr. Sakaki asks his daughter what she would rather eat, Sakura answers by saying Sukiyaki. At the Yatsumura family house, Tsuyuno hears her adoptive little brother or adoptive little sister that moves, Mrs. Yatsumura says that Tsuyuno tried to hear the baby kicking all day, Mr. Yatsumura tells his adoptive daughter that she will soon become a big sister, Tsuyuno says she doesn't want any more wait, unbeknownst to the family, Soji Odano is approaching to their house. Important Events Gallery ENTER_80_PAG_1.jpg|Page 1 ENTER_80_PAG_2.jpg|Page 2 References es:ENTER Category:List of chapters